opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odyseja cz.1
UWAGA! OPOWIADANIE ZAWIERA SCENY NIEODPOWIEDNIE DLA OSÓB NIELETNICH! Jest to po prostu Odyseja Homera w stylu Grezzo :P Puppchicka siedział na murku przy wybrukowanej ulicy koło portu. Od czasu do czasu przejeżdżały nią samochody. Dookoła były wielkie fabryki, hangary i bloki mieszkalne o ścianach tak pokrytych grafitti, że ciężko było rozpoznać oryginalny kolor ścian. Nad tymi klocami z betonu i stali górowały ogromne kominy wypluwające parę która znikała w chmurach szarego nieba. Do portu właśnie zajeżdżał gigantyczny pancernik. Wielkie działa wyglądały jak kolce, ponieważ było ich od groma. Ponad tuzin anten, dwa radary oraz masa marynarzy na pokładzie. Mewy latały dookoła stalowego statku niczym orbitujące satelity. Puppchicka wstał z murku, i wyruszył w stronę pancernika. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni drżącymi rękami, i zrobił parę zdjęć. Nie usłyszał przez szum wody dźwięku klaksonu. Nagle przestał cokolwiek widzieć, w uszach zaczęło mu piszczeć i w następnej chwili, przez ciemność ogarniającą powoli jego wzrok zdołał ujrzeć matrosa skaczącego z pancernika i biegnącego ku nim. Wtedy, przestał cokolwiek widzieć. Nic. Po prostu pustka. Wirowało i łomotało mu w głowie przez dobrą minutę, gdy nagle dźwięki ustały, a zamiast nich....głosy. Stłumione, ledwo słyszalne głosy. -Ku*wa. Myślałem że nie żyje. -Czej, budzi się. -Ale go ten tir pie*dolnął. Puppchicka poczuł że leży na drewnie. Otrząsnął się, i zobaczył iż znajduje się na pokładzie pancernika, otoczony przez marynarzy. Dotknął swojego czoła i zauważył iż posiada na nim bandaż. Włożył palce pod niego, i natychmiast je cofnął, gdyż poczuł przeszywający ból głowy gdy tylko opuszek jednego z nich dotknął tego CO było pod bandażem. Wstał, chwiejąc się i spojrzał w stronę w której stał przed straceniem przytomności. Była tam kałuża krwi, oraz wielki tir, stojący dokładnie tam, gdzie zemdlał. Miał otworzone lewe drzwi, a kierowca rozmawiał o czymś z policjantem wrzeszcząc jak oszalały. -Kurde, odstawcie mnie i już se idę. Dzięki za pomoc.- powiedział Puppchicka odwracając się by spojrzeć na marynarzy. Jeden z nich, o kwadratowej szczęce z wielkimi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi uśmiechnął się i postukał palcem dwa razy o naszywkę znajdującą się na jego kamizelce. Było tam napisane "Ratownik". -Się nie martw. Będziesz z nami na pokładzie, kumplu. Jesteś widzę wytrzymały, płynie w tobie krew potężnych isot. Widzę to, tutaj w twoich oczach. Marynarz wskazał na twarz Puppchicki, a ten przypomniał sobie jak kiedyś przeglądając się w lustrze, ujrzał iż jego tęczówki mają ledwo widoczne wzorki małych błyskawic. Uznał to wtedy za przywidzenie. Teraz gdy jego wzrok wyostrzył się tak, że mógł normalnie widzieć ujrzał wielką dziwaczność marynarzy. Dwóch z nich było świnkami morskimi, kilku antropomorficznymi zwierzętami, jeden czy dwaj to byli gburowaci cyklopi, i tylko kilka należało do gatunku ludzkiego. -A po co wy jedziecie tym statkiem?- zapytał wreszcie Puppchicka. -Do Troi, i z powrotem. To taka wyspa.- odparł marynarz cyklop -Robią tam eksperymenty na Sviroq, i rząd kazał nam się nimi zająć. Tak przy okazji mów mi Sean, jestem tutaj starszym matem. -Och, w takim razie cześć, Sean. -A ten tutaj to nasz kapitan. Wszyscy marynarze rozeszli się. Został tylko jeden. Był to kapitan. Wielki mężczyzna z brodą, której niepowstydziłby się człowiek nie golący się od stu lat. -Jestem Odyseusz.- powiedział oleistym głosem przypominającym charakterystyczne memlanie osoby z pełnymi gumy balonowej ustami. -A ja Puppchicka, kolokwialnie mówiąc jestem waszym pasażerem na gapę. Tir rozwalił mi łeb, i wasz ratownik mnie tu przyniósł. - odparł Puppchicka -Bardzo sorry jeżeli wam przeszkadzam ale....No jeżeli przeszkadzam to już sobie idę, no wiecie jestem cywilem i nie mam zielonego pojęcia o marynarce.... -Przeszkadzasz? Ależ skąd!- rzekł kapitan z uśmiechem -Skumpluj lepiej z resztą załogi, i lecimy całą parą na Troję. Zacznij od Kaczusia, to nasz bosman. -Jasne.- mruknął Puppchicka, zmieszany łagodnością kapitana, po czym pobiegł w stronę w którą wskazywał. Kaczuś był antropomorficzną kaczką Krzyżówką, ubraną wyłącznie w spodnie. Posiadał sumiaste wąsy podobne do tych które nosił Salvadore Dali, osadzone gładko na żółtym dziobie, wielkie mięśnie, oraz wyraźne uwypuklenie w kroczu wielkości arbuza. Puppchice wydawało się iż marynarz lada chwila złapie go, wypnie w swoją stronę i zgwałci tak, że jego dziewictwo eksploduje w tryliony fantazyjnych kształtów do rozsmarowywania na bułeczkę. Jednak tak się nie stało. Kaczuś wyciągnął skrzydło. -Hejcia. Miał wysoki, łagodny głos. Puppchica ledwo powstrzymał parsknięcie śmiechu, przypominając sobie uwypuklenie. Uścisnął mu skrzydło, po czym szybko odszedł w stronę jednego z dział. Schował się za nim, i odetchnął z ulgą. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż zobaczył zmierzającego w niego stronę wyraźnie ogromnego człowieka. Był taki wielki, iż jego głowa była wielkości fotela. Nosił maskę oczyszczającą powietrze, co nadawało mu wygląd przerażającego cyborga. Co jakiś czas z filtrów buchały kłęby pary. Najgorzej jednak Puppchica poczuł się, kiedy olbrzym usiadł koło niego, i zagadnął ochrypłym, przygłuszonym maską głosem: -Tobie też się nie chce tych luf czyścić? -Umm....tia.- mruknął Puppchica, starając się brzmieć tak, jakby wcale nie bał się olbrzyma, pomimo tego iż ręce miał śliskie od potu, a bandaż przekrzywiał mu się na mokrym czole. -Ja tu tylko siedzę, bo mnie babka namówiła żebym został pie*dolonym majtkiem. -Gdzie rodzą się tacy jak ty? - zapytał Puppchica. Przez chwilę chciał powiedzieć "takie", lecz zabrzmiało by to zbyt obcesowo, i mogło by się to dla niego skończyć śmiercią. Stwór odkaszlnął i odpowiedział: -Ja jestem kurde, mutantem. Ojciec człowiek, Mamuśka Robotnik. Nie wiem jak mój stary był w stanie wy*ieprzyć Robotnika. Przecież u nich same oko jest wielkości pokrywy śmietnika, a co dopiero narządy rozrodcze. Puppchica ponownie powstrzymał się od śmiechu, tym razem trudniej, po czym poklepał giganta po ramieniu, bo wyżej nie mógł dosięgnąć. -Się nie martw, szefciu. Ja tam jestem może też nie w pełni człowiek, to znaczy tak mi mówią, ale cię rozumiem. Tylko dlatego że jestem tolerancyjny wobec otyłych osób nikt mnie nie akceptuje. Olbrzym podskoczył z radości, strzelając parą z filtrów maski. -Ty też lubisz grube dziewczyny? Puppchicka poderwał się, z powodu gwałtownego ruchu monstrualnego marynarza, i nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, bąknął: -Tia. -Bo ja je uwielbiam, takie, oooo takie! Stwór rozłożył ręce szeroko aby ukazać ogrom wymarzonego ciała kobiety. Puppchicka stwierdził iż takie rezultaty może osiągnąć tylko kolejny pół-Robotnik, gdyż w pełni człowiecza kobieta niechybnie eksplodowałaby w połowie drogi do owego rozmiaru. Statek ruszył z portu. Puppchicka patrzył na oddalające się sylwetki ludzi, ciężarówek, fabryk, gór kontenerów, suwnic i żurawi. Nagle rozbrzmiał głos kapitana: -Żarcie! Puppchicka i wszyscy inni szybko pobiegli pod pokład. Usiedli na rozklekotanych krzesłach przy sękatym, wysłużonym stole. Mężczyzna cicho westchnął. Spodziewał się sucharków pełnych larw wołka zbożowego, lecz zamiast tego kucharz - antropomorficzny wilk w fartuszku z napisem "Je*nij kucharza" i słuchawkami na uszach podał wszystkim obecnym Star Foodsy. Gdy przechodził koło kapitana, ten widocznie przyjacielsko klepnął go w pośladek. Marynarze wybuchnęli śmiechem. Puppchicka natychmiast porwał swoją paczkę Starów. Serowe, smak dzieciństwa na trzepaku, Pegasusie i "Bazach" z kartonów szturmowanych z przyjaciółmi jak na froncie prawdziwej wojny, z drugiej strony był to też smak jednak gorzkiej biedy komunistycznej. Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i rozerwał swoją paczkę. Zjadł wszystkie chrupki z paczki. Każdego. Ostatnie okruszki wyjął palcem po czym zaczął go ssać. -Skąd żeście to wytrzasnęli, tego już nie produkują od dwudziestu lat.- powiedział rozradowany. Jeden z marynarzy odparł: -Wzięliśmy recepturę z Krainy Grubych Dziewczyn. Po czym większość rozmarzyła się na wspomnienie raju jakim była owa kraina. Na drugie danie podano niezgorsze czekoladowe podróbki Flipsów, oraz kanapki z salcesonem. Gdy Puppchicka skończył jeść, wyciągnął się na krześle, wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego. Tymczasem Kaczuś zanudzał wszystkich opowieścią o tym jak to nie chciano go obsłużyć w szpitalu co dwa zdania powtarzając "skandal", albo "na to idą wasze podatki", natomiast olbrzym sprawdzał coś na telefonie. Wtedy to siedząca koło niego świnka morska powiedziała: -Poka no tego fonsa. -Nie teraz. - odpowiedział jej nie odwracając uwagi od ekranu. -Te, atleta.- zagadnął Kaczuś przerywając swoją opowieść -Daj małej fonsa. -Nie teraz. -Atleta, słyszysz mnie?- zapytał kaczor podnosząc się. Siedzący koło Puppchicki cyklop Sean mruknął: -Oho, będą sie bić. -Kaczuś, błagam, nie teraz.- odburknął olbrzym. -Ale co ci szkodzi pokazać jej, lewaku? Olbrzym odłożył telefon na stół i powoli wstał z krzesła. Musiał się schylić, gdyż niechybnie rozbiłby głową sufit, w pełni wyprostowany. -Jak mnie nazwałeś, napakowana sterydami kupo piór? Kaczuś uniósł skrzydła w geście udawanego poddania się i krzyknął: -Cóż za żart! Cóż za żart! Założę się iż nie potrafisz ubić nawet lepkiego, rzadkiego kremu czekoladowego swymi malutkimi, suchutkimi pośladkami! Olbrzym przybliżył twarz do dziobu kaczora. -Moje pośladki nie są suche.- wysyczał przez zęby i buchnął obłokiem pary ze swej maski filtrującej powietrze. -Myślisz że jak twoje to już moje? Co moje to twoje, a co twoje to moje. Oddaj jej ten je*any telefon i sprawa załatwiona! Świnka morska tymczasem wzięła telefon i zaczęła go analizować nosem. To się stało w sekundę. Huknięcie, potem krzyk i olbrzym leżał na podłodze. Kaczuś zaczął klaskać i stepować. -Rusz pośladkami w rytmie do-si-do, bo oto nadchodzi mój soczysty, kremowy.... -DOSYĆ!- ryknął kapitan Odyseusz który do tej pory obserwował kłótnię z wielką ciekawością. Obaj powiedzieli zrezygnowani: -Dobrze, panie kapitanie. -Nie ma dobrze, nie ma dobrze. Nie życzę sobie gwałtów bez mojego pozwolenia. Zwłaszcza takich no wiecie, że ty jesteś fać, i ten drugi też fać. I w tej chwili zapraszam was do waszych kajut, już już. Wszyscy marynarze wstali, i rozbiegli się. Kapitan zwrócił się w stronę Puppchicki. -Poza tobą. Ty pójdziesz do mojej kajuty, w tej chwili. Bez dyskusji. Mężczyzna pobiegł za Kapitanem. Gdy dotarli do kajuty, Odyseusz zamknął drzwi. Puppchicka zwarł swoje pośladki mocno i przylgnął do ściany, zaś oprawca siadł na metalowym krześle przy stole, oparł nonszalandzko rękę o poręcz i zapalił fajkę po czym zaczął ją ćmić. -Co tak przy ścianie siedzisz? Puppchicka nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Był cały śliski od potu, teraz też czerwony jak rubin od wstydu. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał w stronę drzwi. -Nic, proszę pana. Tylko tak.... Kapitan trzasnął pięścią w stół, przewracając stojący na nim słoik z długopisami. Było to chrupnięcie wysoce łechczące Staśki Puppchicki. -Co ty u diabła wyprawiasz?- spytał głosem człowieka rozjuszonego do granic możliwości. -Ja nic. Tylko żem siedział- odpowiedział Puppchicka wystraszony. -No więc wiedz, że na tym statku obowiązuje zawsze, przez 24 godziny na dobę, absolutny zakaz pedałowania.- wysyczał kapitan -Choćby wam włos z jaj spadnie na odbyt faceta to wylatujecie za burtę. A nie upomnienie krnąbrnych marynarzy, sterczenie jak kołek podczas gdy dwa kuktasy chcą się cwelić to jakby brać udział w je*aniu faceta. Puppchicka uznał za hipokryzję słowa kapitana, biorąc pod uwagę to co sam robił podczas bójki dwójki marynarzy, mianowicie siedział i oglądał jak w kinie, więc wybuchnął: -A sam czemu klepnąłeś kuchciaka w d*pę jakby był soczystą pupcią solidności? Kapitan odłożył fajkę, skrzywił się i odparł: -Bo jestem biseksualny jeżeli cię to interesuje. A Bi to jeszcze nie Homo. -Nieznacznie.- mruknął Puppchicka. -Nieznacznie? No fakt. Kapitan położył nogi na stole, podniósł długopis z podłogi i zapytał: -A o co tak w ogóle tym ciot*m poszło? -Jeden nie chciał pożyczyć na chwilę telefonu śwince morskiej.- odpowiedział Puppchicka, ciesząc się w duchu ze zmiany tematu rozmowy, i odsuwając się od ściany. Powoli przysiadł na krześle. Ciszę przerwali tylko marynarze w pokoju obok śpiewający "parostatkiem w piękny rejs". -Słuchaj. Powiem czarno na białym. Walimy do Troi, niszczymy ją i.... Do kajuty wpadł natychmiast Kaczuś. -K*rwa na horyzoncie....- wysapał zadyszany -Kraina cyklopów! Kapitan poderwał się. -Te jednookie mendy? No prośba. -Tam jest port! -No to Puppchicka weź reflektor, i jak się pojawi Gościo Listowy zamigaj że jesteśmy skumplowani. Mężczyzna pobiegł z Kaczusiem na pokład, do barierki na dziobie pancernika. Wszyscy marynarze wychodzili zaspani spod pokładu. Znalazł tam zardzewiały, XX-wieczny reflektor. Kaczor poinstruował go na temat sygnałów. Nagle z wyspy w oddali wyleciała paralotnia, a na niej człowiek z jednym okiem, wielkości słonia z kopytami oraz szponiastymi łapami i byczym ogonem. Nie wyglądał przyjaźnie. Puppchicka wyjął reflektor i zamigał o zgodę na przybycie na wyspę. Cyklop na lotni wyjął latarkę i mignął "Tak", po czym odleciał w stronę wyspy. Kaczuś nagle ryknął na całe gardło: -PŁYNIEMY TAM! A ch*j przygodo! Kiedy dotarli do brzegu, Puppchicka zobaczył miasto zbudowane z kartonowych pudeł z wyciętymi oknami oraz drzwiami. Z niektórych z zaciekawieniem spoglądały świnki morskie. Cyklopy również mieszkały w pudłach, lecz o wiele, wiele większych. Wszystkie tekturowe konstrukcje były sklecone taśmą klejącą. Wyszli na molo, i od razu przywitało ich dwudziestu mieszkańców. -Dzieńdober.- rzekł dziarsko kapitan. -AH JO!- krzyknęły wszystkie świnki morskie i zaczęły skakać. -A te czego ryją? -One tak okazują radość.- odparł Kaczuś. Wtedy to niby przypadkowo rzucił na molo kawałek mydła. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nie. -To Atlety jest.- powiedział kapitan Odyseusz. -To niech to podniesie! Kaczuś strzygnął wąsami, i uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. Puppchicka wiedział co się święci, więc cofnął się. Olbrzym wyszedł z tłumu marynarzy i schylił się by podnieść mydło. Pękły mu jego majtki. Wtedy w ułamku sekundy Kaczuś zdjął spodnie, ukazując....coś. Zamiast członka posiadał mieszak miksera obracający się, a w miejscu gdzie normalnie znajdowałaby się moszna, były wrośnięte w skórę dwie szklane kulki z zielonym płynem w środku. -Cóż za pupcia! Zezwól mi w nią wejść!- krzyknął, ale nagle jedna ze świnek wydarła się: -Pactum Diabolus! Wystrzeliło, i czerwony snop iskier trafił mieszak kroczowy kaczora, który odskoczył tak, że runął jak długi do wody. Olbrzym podniósł się, schował mydło do kieszeni i mruknął: -Dzięki. Gdyby nie wy moje cztery litery zostałyby brutalnie zmiksowane. Kiedy kaczor wyszedł na molo był wściekły i przemoczony. Wszystek marynarzy wybuchnął śmiechem, a najbardziej rechotali kapitan i Puppchicka. Kaczuś nic nie odpowiedział, po prostu wtopił się w tłum i wyruszyli w głąb lądu. Wszyscy mieszkańcy witali ich z radością. Mijali coraz wyższe wieże z kartonu, i korzystali z rozmaitych atrakcji. W końcu dotarli do wielkiego kartonu po szafie z nabazgranym jak kura pazurem napisem "Jaźńe Pan Bórmizdż". -Halo, dzieńdober!- krzyknął kapitan. Z pudła wyskoczyła kudłata świnka morska wielkości małego kota, z wielkim czubkiem z futra sięgającym aż do głowy człowieka. -Widzości!- powiedziała -Moje imię brzmi Kubeczek! Marynarze znowu się zaśmiali. -Nie ma co się śmiać. Wyczekiwałem was. Kapitan zdziwił się. -Nas? -Tak. Mamy kłopoty. Biedna dzielnica jest atakowana. -Przecież macie czary Sviroq. -Niestety Polifem jest na to odporny. To wielki cyklop, rządzący twardą ręką pachnącą truskawkami, śliską od jego wiecznie pokrytego ejakulacyjnymi płynami cielska. Świnki zamyka w domach, a cyklopom każe odgrywać akty homoseksualne! Żądam abyście go zabili, i przynieśli mi jego głowę, z penisem wetkniętym w usta. Kapitan oraz reszta marynarzy wyjęli swoje noże, kije bejsbolowe, łomy oraz puste butelki. Puppchicka nie miał żadnej broni, więc po prostu wyciągnął groźnie swoje pięści przed twarz niczym bokser, po czym wszyscy wyruszyli w stronę dzielnicy biedaków. Tam było....inaczej. Nikt nie chodził po ulicach. Wiele pudeł było przemokniętych, a na ziemi leżały stosy zwłok cyklopów. Były poćwiartowane i pokryte w białej spermie co nadawało im wygląd obleśnych karykatur lukrowanych tortów. Puppchice chciało się wymiotować na ich widok. W końcu natrafili na żywą istotę po minucie wędrowania. Była to świnka morska z połową wydrążonej mandarynki na głowie, na wzór hełmu. Miała w ręku coś co wyglądało jak malutka szabla. Wyglądała całkiem groźnie jak na małe stworzonko. Wskazała palcem uliczkę obok, i wszyscy marynarze udali się tam. Ich oczom ukazał się obrzydliwy widok. Dwójka cyklopów z kondomami na głowach założonymi jak czepki kąpielowe stała koło tronu wykonanego z drewna. A na siedzisku znajdował się najgorszy z cyklopów jakich do tej pory widział Puppchicka. Jego nogi nie były jak innych cyklopów. Zamiast masywnych i słoniowych, posiadał nogi kurczaka z czarnymi pazurami. Był gruby oraz zapocony, koło jego pępka latała chmara much. Głowa była w szczególności nieprzyjemna. Oko było krwistoczerwone, a czoło zdobił wielki róg. W jednym ręku trzymał egzemplarz "50 Twarzy Greya", a w drugim berło zakończone czaszką. -Witajcie w naszej bajce!- krzyknął potwór. -Dzyń dybry.- wydukał Puppchica któremu zbierało się na wymioty. Cyklop podniósł się z tronu. -Mam na imię Polifem, jestem tutejszym szefem i wszyscy mają się mnie słuchać.- rzekł. Po jego tonie można było usłyszeć iż traktuje powitanie jedynie jako łaskę, którą robi gościom. Puppchica usłyszał jak Kaczuś mruczy: -Może byś se gębę umył. Polifem podrapał się po karku po czym ponownie usiadł. -Uwiedźcie mnie.- powiedział. -Ale my.... -Uwiedźcie mnie. -My przybyliśmy tutaj żeby.... -UWIEDŹCIE MNIE! Polifem rzucił berłem o ziemię po czym jeszcze raz wstał. -Może nie wyraziłem się jasno. Proszę was o to aby.... Nagle Kaczuś wyjął nóż i rzucił nim w cyklopa. Ostrze przebiło mu brzuch, ale Polifem prawie nic nie poczuł, skrzywił się tylko, wyjął nóż i odrzucił z powrotem do Kaczusia. Wszyscy marynarze rzucili się na cyklopa. Trzaskali go bejsbolowymi kijami, przebijali nożami i cięli łomami. Gdy skończyli, Polifem nadal żył. Był pokryty ranami ciętymi i kłutymi, a przez dziurę w brzuchu wypływały jelita. -Póki posiadam swoje oko, jestem niezniszczalny.- powiedział, wypluwając parę zębów -Mogę nawet przeżyć dotknięcie słońca, dopóty, dopóki posiadam swoje oko. Puppchicka zaczął myśleć co robić. Jeżeli wyjąłby taser, i strzelił w narząd wzrokowy, mógłby chybić, i cyklop zabiłby ich wszystkich. Nagle....tak! Idealny sposób na zbereźnego jednookiego potwora. Nie wiedząc czy to wypali, podbiegł do tronu, uklęknął i wrzasnął: -POLIFEMIE! TAK DŁUGO CZEKAŁEM BY CIĘ SPOTKAĆ! Chcę byś był moim....bratem. Nigdy nie miałem brata, jestem jedynakiem. Cyklop podrapał się po brodzie, po czym odparł: -Moim bratem jest każdy kto jest moim przyjacielem. A takowych mam wielu. Gdyby wszyscy moi przyjaciele byli moimi prawdziwymi braćmi, osiągnąłbym rekord świata. -A powiedz mi Polifemie, czy mogę poprawić ci fotel? -Ależ tak! Puppchicka szybko skierował się za tron, po czym z prędkością jaką osiągnąć może tylko ktoś zdeterminowany wyjął kajdanki i skuł wielkie ręce cyklopa po czym wykręcił je tak iż był przykuty do tronu. Wspiął się na brzuch potwora, i wyciągnął z kieszeni scyzoryk. Zbliżył go do twarzy cyklopa, i uderzył parę razy nożem w tęczówkę, przebijając ją, podczas gdy cyklop wrzeszczał i trząsł się. Bardzo ciężko mu było włożyć ostrze pod oko, i wyciągnąć je z oczodołu ale udało się. Narząd dyndał na nerwie wzrokowym. -No to teraz przywitaj się z moim przyjacielem, cytrynowym sokiem! Puppchicka wyrwał oko, wyjął z kieszeni butelkę soku z cytryny i wlał do pustego oczodołu. Polifem wrzasnął po czym rozerwał kajdanki krępujące go, strzepnął mężczyznę i zaczął uciekać. Potknął się o zwłoki innego cyklopa, i upadł. Wtedy to kapitan oraz Kaczuś zaczęli okładać go po plecach. Puppchicka natomiast zdjął bieliznę potwora, i uciął narząd rozrodczy. -Jest już kutacz, teraz tylko wepchnąć mu to w gardło jak zginie. Kilka minut później, gdy wszyscy odeszli od zwłok, te były niczym poza kupą poszarpanej tkanki. Głowa jednak się zachowała. Puppchicka wsadził do jej ust narząd wyrwany z krocza, i szybko trzymając ją jak torebkę pobiegł w stronę burmistrza. Gdy świnki morskie ją zobaczyły, parę z wrażenia wywróciło się. Burmistrz Kubeczek nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wziął głowę cyklopa i rzucił nią w ocean. -Nie wracaj na naszą wyspę, kutachu! Wszyscy obecni zaczęli tańczyć, skakać, krzyczeć i skandować. -Teraz w końcu dzielnica biednych będzie prawicowa!- wrzasnął Kubeczek -Naczelny lewak pływa w morzu! Po kilku dniach świętowania, marynarze wrócili na pancernik i pojechali. Minęło wiele miesięcy, Pupchice wyrosły włosy na twarzy. Wszystkie dni czekał w napięciu aż ktoś krzyknie "Troja!". I wtedy pewnego ranka gdy polerował działa pancernika z Kaczusiem, zobaczyli że zbliżają się coraz bardziej do lądu, który jednak nie był troją. Marynarz o szczeciniastych, krótkich włosach wyjął lornetkę i ryknął: -To Półwysep Uśmiechu! Puppchicka zszedł pod pokład i zapukał do kajuty kapitana. Nie usłyszał nic. Puknął jeszcze kilka razy, po czym uchylił drzwi. Kapitan spał. -Halo, panie kapitanie! Mężczyzna podskoczył, zrzucając kołdrę z łóżka, i przewracając ręką budzik na komodzie. Przez chwilę rozglądał się, aż ujrzał Puppchickę. Jego twarz przybrała barwę wyjątkowo dojrzałych owoców wiśni. Wstał powoli, włożył włochate stopy w kapcie, przeciągnął się i spytał przeciągając sylaby: -Czy ciebie pop*erdoliło? -Nie, panie kapitanie. Ja po prostu, no....-odparł Puppchicka zmieszany. -Nie ma po prostu, gnoju. Ja tu śpię. -Ale ja proszę.... Do kajuty kapitańskiej wskoczył jak oparzony Kaczuś. Dyszał i sapał próbując coś powiedzieć. -Ja....ja...pa....pa....proszę pa....pa....pana! Pół....półwysep uśmiechu! -No właśnie!- krzyknął Puppchicka -Wstawaj Odyseuszu, musimy ruszać. Kapitan pobiegł na pokład, i wystawił głowę za barierkę. -Ślicznie.- szepnął -Półwysep Uśmiechu. Kategoria:Odyseja (opowiadanie)